Kagome's new pet
by Anueye
Summary: Kagome comes across an abandoned puppy while she was walking home from exams. She decides to take the poor thing in and takes it home. Inuyasha comes to Kagome's time and is looking for Kagome. Boy is he in for a rude awakening when some little pup has taken his place! "Oi! You little mutt, Kagome's mine!"


**Kagome's new pet!**

**So yeah, I was watching a couple of the Inuyasha movies, and I had just got done watching Inuyasha Movie 2: Affections across time, and Kagome had just mentioned how the robe of the celestial maiden had returned to its rightful owner just like a puppy; and Inuyasha got this annoyed look on his face. And I just thought, "Hey! Now there's an idea for a short story!" Kagome finds this poor dirty puppy on the way home from school and adopts it, making Inuyasha jealous! I thought it'd be pretty cute/funny, no? Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**(I do not own Inuyasha!) **

_**Inuyasha POV:**_

"Keh! Where is that damn Kagome?! She said she'd be back a day ago," an angry half-demon growled to himself from his perch in the tree overlooking the village.

"Give it a rest, Inuyasha. She's in her time, I'm sure she's fine," Sango stated, looking down at her pot of stew.

Miroku looked up from his bowl of stew, sighing at his brash friend, "Sango's right Inuyasha, I doubt Kagome's era is as dangerous as this one."

Inuyasha knew that, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned for the wench. With a growl, Inuyasha stood up on his perch and took off towards the well.

'Damn Kagome, why do you always have to take longer than you say you will,' he complained in his head as he darted through the trees on his way to the well.

"Dammit Kagome, always making me worry about you," he growled as he jumped through the well to 500 years in the future.

_**Kagome POV:**_

"Ahh! Another exam over and done with! I can't wait to get home and just _relax_," Kagome sighed happily as she walked down the street to her house.

She had just got done taking one of her exams for the year and was walking back home. The young girl stretched her arms over her head in a good stretching pose to relieve some of the tension. Kagome was just walking by an alley way with a bunch of trash piled up in the back when she hears mysterious whimpering. Kagome paused, looking down the alleyway.

'What was that,' she wondered as she gazed over the trash looking for the source of the sound.

"Must be nothing," she said aloud and she was about to start walking again when the whimpering started anew.

Kagome paused once more and saw some of the trash shift in the back of the alley. She grew curious and slowly started to walk towards the whimpering, her gaze intent on her path. When she got to the pile of trash she didn't hear anything.

"Hello," she called out, hoping to hear the source of the whimpers once more.

More whimpers started up and a bunch of cardboard boxes wiggled with the noise. Kagome knelt down and gently removed the stale boxes, her eyes widening when she spotted what was beneath. There sat in a small little bundle, was a small red-brown border collie akita mix puppy; it's ears bent halfway in a cute puppy way. Its cute, watery doe eyes blinked up at her desperately.

"Aw! How cute," Kagome cried as she gently picked up the little puppy who yipped happily.

As she gazed at the poor rustic colored bundle, she felt sorry for the poor thing. Its fur was matted slightly with grime, its body covered in dirt. Its poor ears were wrinkled and filthy; its eyes were bright with hope and desperation.

'Poor thing...it must have been abandoned,' she thought to herself with a sad expression.

From what she could tell the pup was male, and was absolutely adorable!

'I can't leave this poor pup out here all alone to fend for himself! I must take him home to mama,' she thought determinedly as she gently craddled the pup to her chest as she walked down the alleyway.

_**Later on...**_

"Mama, Grandpa, Souta! I'm home," Kagome called as she entered the house, the puppy snuggled deeply into her breasts for warmth and comfort.

She kicked off her shoes and proceeded to walk forward into her home, the pup snuggled safely from sight by her jacket.

"Is that you Kagome," her mother called from the kitchen, her hands drying a dish as she walked out.

"Hai, mama, I found something on my home from school," Kagome answered, running up to her mother.

Her mother looked curious, "Oh? What is it dear?"

Kagome gently unwrapped the pup and showed him to her mother proudly.

"I found this poor guy in a pile of trash, whimpering. He must have been abandoned and I couldn't just leave him there mama," she stated, her face sad.

Her mother looked at the poor filthy pup and smiled sadly, "well dear, let's get the poor guy cleaned up."

Kagome smiled and nodded happily, cuddling the pup close while running up the stairs to get the poor pup cleaned up.

_**Inuyasha POV:**_

Inuyasha leapt out of the well, his nose wrinkling at the scent of Kagome's time. No matter how many times he does this, he will never get used to the smell. Shaking his head much like a dog, he bounded off towards the house. He leapt up to Kagome's window and opened it up, stepping inside sniffing the air. Kagome's scent was thick in here, the smell of cherry blossoms and peaches filled his nose. It was her unique scent. His triangular ears twitched when he heard giggling coming from the bathroom in the hallway. He straightened and walked out of her room, padding down the hallway to the closed door with the heat and light seeping out from under the door. He paused when he heard Kagome's mother walk up, carrying towels in her hands. She blinked surprised to see him.

"Oh Inuyasha it's you. How are you dear," she asked in a kind motherly way.

Inuyasha's eyes softened a tad, never admiting to anyone but himself that he held a soft spot for Kagome's mother in his heart. She reminded him very much of his own mother.

"I'm fine. Just came to see what was taking Kagome so long. She promised she'd be back a day ago," he grumbled, shoving his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome's mother laughed softly, "I see, you were worried about her weren't you dear?"

Inuyasha's face turned red before he turned away with a "keh".

"Me worried? About her? Don't be stupid. I just wanted her back so we can continue to hunt for the jewel shards," he stated proudly, his ears twitching showing that he was lying.

Kagome's mother just smiled fondly at him, "I'm sure you did sweetheart. Kagome's currently in the shower with the new pet she brought home, she'll be done in a minute."

Inuyasha's ears twitched curiously at that as he turned towards the kind woman, "new pet? What about Boyo?"

"Boyo wouldn't mind the company, besides he doesn't mind dogs," she answered knocking on the bathroom door, "Kagome dear, I have the towels for you. I am leaving them outside of the door."

She heard Kagome call back in acknowledgement before she turned to walk back down the hallway towards the kitchen. Inuyasha called after her, not missing her comment about Boyo not minding dogs.

"Hey! What do you mean Boyo doesn't mind dogs?"

She paused, blinking back at him, "oh? Kagome's new pet, it's a puppy."

Inuyasha froze, a puppy?! She brought home another dog?! Why! He scowled at the bathroom door, now catching the scent of a dog in the bathroom with her. He growled low in his throat. That damn puppy got to see his Kagome naked and even got to snuggle with her in the water! She was his dammit! They had made love before, back in the fuedal era, but that was only one time and was at the heat of the moment kind of thing. They never really talked about it. He has yet to claim her officially and is a little nervous about doing so. Now there's another dog marking up his territory! He stormed into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with a grunt and growl. Kagome's mother noticed but stayed silent, allowing the hanyou to brood in silence. Finally after what seemed like hours, Kagome and the mysterious puppy emerged from the bathroom, all clean. The puppy was snuggled into her chest into her arms, its russet fur shiny and well groomed now that he was clean. Kagome started when she saw the brooding hanyou sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here," she stated surprised, her hair still damp from the shower.

The pup yipped and wagged his tail, sensing another dog in the room. Inuyasha glowered at him, his yellow eyes piercing. The puppy took no notice and continued to wiggle happily in the miko's arms. He noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing her normal school uniform that she always wore, instead she was wearing a purple tank top with short black shorts. It showed off her curves even more than her uniform did. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, his thoughts interupted by the puppy licking her face, making him glower again at the pup. Kagome laughed happily, pulling the puppy away from her face as she sat down at the table across from the pouting half-demon.

"Kagome dear, have you thought of a name for the poor thing," asked her mother, smiling at the two.

Kagome paused and thought for a second before smiling, "Aka! His name is Aka."

Inuyasha sneered, "Aka? What kind of name is Aka?"

Kagome pouted, "it means red and since he is a red puppy I decided to name him Aka."

"I know what it means, it just sounds stupid is all," he grumbled.

Kagome glared at him before smiling, "sit boy."

Inuyasha yelled as he face planted into the floor, growling when he heard the puppy's, no Aka's excited yipping. Stupid mutt was mocking him! After the spell wore off he sat up with a snarl, glaring at Aka whom was getting too cozy in her lap for his taste. He almost snarled when the puppy wiggled inbetween her legs, burrying his nose into her groin. He got vivid images of him grabbing the pup by his scruff and drop kicking him out the back door. He chuckled evilly at the thought. Kagome stared at her smirking friend, an uneasy feeling in her gut. What was he thinking that got such a look on his face? She shook her head. She decided she really didn't want to know.

_**Later on...**_

Inuyasha sulked as they walked into her room, Aka following excitedly at her heels. He glared at the pup. The damn thing had been rubbing all over Kagome all night and even scented her! He finally lost it when the pup decided to crawl under her shirt looking for warmth.

"That's it!" he snarled, stomping forward to grab the pup by the scruff of the neck and carry him towards the door.

The pup whimpered when Inuyasha sat him gently on the floor outside of her room and growled at him.

"She's _mine_! Paws off you runt," he snarled before slamming the door, locking the pup out.

He may be angry but he wouldn't stoop so low as in hurting the thing. He had some honor. Kagome glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha! That was rude, what's the big deal he's just a puppy," she shouted.

He glared at her before stalking over to her, getting in her face, "I don't care, the runt needs to learn to keep his paws off what is mine!"

Kagome's face turned red in her anger, "he's a pup he doesn't know any better!"

Inuyasha growled at her, leaning closer, "he needs to learn his place! I'm alpha and he needs to learn that!"

She glared at him before opening her mouth, "Inuyasha...SI-"

Inuyasha leapt forward and covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her command before it was in effect. Her eyes widened as she mumbled through his hand, trying to break free. He growled before pinning her to the bed, keeping her body pinned with his. He searched for something that would work for him and grabbed the scarf from her uniform with his other hand. He used it to gently tie over her mouth, smirking down at her as he pinned her arms above her head. She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide.

"There... no more sit commands coming from that pretty little mouth of yours," he stated proudly, sitting on her hips.

She glared at him. Man, if looks could kill. He smirked and used another scarf to tie her hands to the bed post, keeping her pinned. He leant down and rubbed his cheek over hers, before rubbing against her chest, kissing her shoulders and neck. She stared at him, unsure of what he was doing. He continued to mark her and cover her with his scent. He kissed lower before kissing and licking her stomach, making her blush above him. He continued to kiss and rub against every inch of her that he could reach, making sure his scent completely covered her. She started to squirm underneath him. He growled at her, making her still as he stared up at her, his eyes having a red tint to them. He shoved her tank top up her arms to her wrists and left it there, groaning in satisfaction seeing that she wasn't wearing one of those strange contraptions called a bra underneath. She blushed once more, her chest completely bare to him. He yanked off his haori and the under shirt underneath, leaving him only in his hakamas. He pressed his chest against hers, focusing on suckling on her neck under the earlobe. He heard her moan through the gag. He hummed in appreciation as he trailed one hand down her chest to grasp her soft breast in his large hand. She jerked when he pinched her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

"Mmph," she moaned through the fabric, her breaths coming in soft pants of excitement.

He chuckled against the flesh of her neck, continuing to tease and play with her breast, his other hand trailing down towards her shorts, pushing into them. His fingers snaked their way into her panties and stroked her lips teasingly, making her arch up. He continued to prob and press against her womanhood, making her squirm and part her legs to give him better access. He gently parted her lips and stroked a finger up and down her folds, noting the growing moisture. He pinched her nipple once more before swirling his finger around her entrance. She whimpered up at him, making him growl in lust. He pushed a finger deep inside her, causing her hips to jerk up, pushing his finger even more in.

"Ah ah ah... behave Kagome... or else this will take even longer than it has to be," he warned, pulling his finger almost all the way out to prove his point.

She whined up at him before conceding.

He smirked, petting her hair in affection, "good girl."

She mewled through her gag as he pushed another finger in, careful of his claws. He scissored her open, pressing against her sweet spot. He grunted when one of her legs brushed against his straining erection, alerting her that she was not the only one excited and eager. She smirked behind the gag. Two can play it that game. She innocently twitched her leg so that her thigh pressed and rubbed against his clothed length, making him groan above her. She shivered in excitement when she felt him grind down into her hips, making her feel just how ready he was for her. He continued to finger her as he ground his hips repeatedly into hers. Suddenly his weight lifted off her as he stepped away to tug her shorts along with her panties down her legs. She blushed in embaressment at being so exposed to him. She saw him twitch through his pants before he shoved them down, crawling back over her body. He parted her legs and held them open with his hands, his honey eyes meeting hers.

"You ready for this? I wont go all the way unless you want me to Kagome," he whispered to her, looking in her eyes.

She felt touched, even though he was rough with her in the beginning, he wont go all the way unless she was okay with it. She nodded at him, her blue eyes glazed in pleasure and excitement. He smiled before pushing into her, making her cry out in pleasure as he filled her.

"Mnnn!" she cried around the gag, her legs clenching.

He paused and waited for the okay to continue. When she nodded at him he pulled out before thrusting deeply back in. She moaned up at him, her eyes closing in pleasure. He continued to thrust into her, his own eyes closing in pleasure as he began to pick up the pace. He pushed into her without mercy, his claws digging into the flesh of her thighs just enough to leave indentions but not to bleed. He leant forward and shoved the gag down her mouth, allowing her moans to escape as he kissed her passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance as he continued to plow into her, the force of his thrusts causing the bed to shake. She mewled into his mouth as he used one of his hands to massage her breasts as he fucked her mercilessly.

"Inu...ah! I'm close," she called out, her chest arching up towards him.

He angled his thrusts to hit a certain spot within her as he too neared his release. She yowled out in pleasure as she came around him, her walls clenching tight. Inuyasha cursed as he fell over into oblivion with her, his release filling her to the brim. He collapsed beside her, holding her close as he untied her from the bed post. She snuggled close to him, her heart rate slowing.

"Kags..." he whispered to her.

She looked up at him, her face still flushed with their love making, "yes Inu?"

"I... you know I love you right?" he stammered, a blush on his face as he looked away.

Kagome stared at him, pure joy filling her. She pulled his face towards her as she kissed him deeply, pouring all her love into that kiss.

"Yes... and I love you too Inuyasha..." she whispered, happy tears in her eyes.

"Keh... don't get all sappy on me now Kagome," he grumbled, his cheeks still flushed with embaressment.

She smiled fondly at him before starting when a small bundle of red hopped onto the bed. Inuyasha groaned in exasperation as Aka wagged his tail excitedly as he looked up at the two of them. She noted the door cracked slightly and wondered if Inuyasha forgot to close it all the way. She saw a towel in the doorway and then understood why it didn't. She smirked up at her lover, "looks like someone is happy to join in on this sappy moment."

Inuyasha groaned, "and here I thought I got rid of the runt."

Kagome smacked him playfully, "oh be nice. He's just happy to see us."

Aka barked in agreement walking up to the disgruntled half demon before licking his face whining in happiness.

"Yeah yeah I like you too now lay off! Just remember whose boss runt," he grumbled, patting the pup on the head before snuggling against his woman.

Kagome laughed softly, "I get it... you were jealous! You didn't like the fact that Aka was getting all the attention and you weren't. Inuyasha you're so cute."

Inuyasha flushed and tsked, "keh! Don't let it get to your head! I just needed to show the pup whose in charge... that's all."

Kagome smiled before snuggling closer, "sure Inuyasha... I'm sure that's all it was."

Inuyasha held her closer and allowed the pup to snuggle inbetween them, his arm going over the youngling's body protectively. I guess the pup isn't so bad... maybe.

**Hai- Japanese for yes**

**Aka- Japanese for red**

**Hakama- Japanese pants **

**Haori- japanese top**


End file.
